It's Too Damn Hot!
by SmileLikeLightning
Summary: At a scalding one-hundred-eight degrees, even exorcists get a little delirious. How will Kanda Yu fare against the heat, while still thinking of Rika in her tube-top? KandaXRika OC  ONESHOT This is not a lemon!


Rika Saioji mustered all the willpower she could in order to not chuck her mission report at the sleeping supervisor's head. She placed the black folder (which was burning her fingers) down gently on his desk with a soft "tap." She leaned over, careful not to touch any more overheated materials and whispered in his ear, "Lenalee is getting married."

Instantly, he woke up with a machine gun in hand, ready to kill this "fiancé" of his sister's.

Pushing the nozzle of the gun down with her sleeve, Rika sat the supervisor back down. She folded her sweaty hands neatly in front of her skirt and said with artificial sweetness, "The mission report is done, Komui-san. I placed it on your desk. I'm done with all my duties now, right?"

"Is that so? Well then-"

Interrupting him, still with a smile but a dark aura, she repeated, "I'm done with all my duties now, right?"

Sweat beaded down his forehead from the heat and from nervousness. "W-well Rika-chan, I need someone to go check on the training area... There are people in there still and it's prospectively the hottest room in the building."

Komui relaxed as Rika's dark aura and fake smile receded. She bowed politely and went on her way.

Immediately after both her feet were out of the office, she dashed through the hallways, picking up speed and air. She nearly tore off her uniform jacket in desperation and anger. "I sat in this stuffy building for half the day wasting my time on a report, and he has the nerve to be sleeping?" Rika screeched in her head, "I know this is something regular with him but, come on! Its one-hundred-eight degrees! The fucking air conditioner just had to break today, didn't it?" Not bothering to use the elevator, Rika just leaped off the side of the railing to the floor where the training area was. She used her innocence (wings) to slow herself down when nearing the correct floor.

Even though you're not supposed to do much strenuous activity when it's hot, Rika was doing anything she could to get air rushing past her face. She just wanted to get into her room and take a cold shower. Yet, she wasn't even sure the cold water was working!

As Komui suspected, the training room was at the pinnacle of heat. The many windows created a greenhouse effect that couldn't be aired out. The exorcists working out in there didn't dare to open the windows, lest their skin be burned off. A normal person would get out of that room immediately, but I wouldn't put it past Kanda and Allen to let their competitiveness get the best of them.

Gritting his teeth, Kanda sat cross legged on the baking floor of the training room. It sucked that he had just been working out. It sucked even more that his hair was long, black, and sticking to his sweaty skin. He was shirtless, exposing the strange tattoo on his chest. His only article of clothing was his loose, black pants.

Allen smirked, cracking a joke to ignore the heat, "Heh, are you overheated yet, BaKanda? No matter what you do, you're stuck absorbing heat with that black hair of yours." Allen, too, was shirtless. I don't think he could stand wearing that butler-like outfit in this heat.

"Shut up, bean sprout! With that weak-pale body of yours, I think you'd pass out right about now," Kanda snapped back.

Despite all their stupidity, you have to admit that it's admirable that they've been going at this for an hour. It started when Allen walked in on Kanda meditating. Allen said it was boring to sit like that forever, Kanda bet Allen couldn't even sit still for a minute, and there we go.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and a blast of cooler air (doesn't mean the air wasn't hot) entered the room along with a sweat-drenched girl.

It took her a few seconds to notice that there were people in the room since she was a little delirious from the heat. When she did, she shouted, "Are you guys, nuts? This room is over one-hundred-ten degrees! Do you want to die?"

The boys were staring at her in shock. It was surprising to have someone burst in like that, but the most daunting factor was her dress.

Her tube top was thrown ajar from when she'd taken of her jacket. It was bad enough that her white bra straps were showing, but the bra itself was slipping a bit and the top of the right cup was poking out.

An awkward silence followed with everyone staring at each other. It was more like glaring, however, due to the intense heat.

"Screw this! I did my job and I'm leaving!" Rika growled impatiently. She looked back and warned them, "You guys better get out of there before you melt," before slamming the door and taking off.

The silence still continued after she'd left. Kanda broke it by mumbling, "What the hell?"

After much bickering and competition, Kanda and Allen eventually left the oven of a training room.

"Ugh, it's too damn hot!" Kanda growled under his breath. Despite having the nice temperature difference between the training room and the rest of the building, Kanda's body soon adjusted to the heat. Even so, he was feeling hot for another reason. It may have been because he was dizzy from the heat, but his brain could only replay that image of Rika bursting in, dressed scandalously and shouting at them. He knocked his head and tried to steady his erratic breathing. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He thought. Kanda wandered and wobbled through the hallways, at a loss for what to do...

Rika kicked off her uniform, leaving her in her white and pink polka-dotted bra with matching panties. She placed her arms akimbo and faced the wall behind her bed. With a loud and obnoxious sigh, she let out a groan, "I hate the sun!" Before she could rant any further, she heard noises coming from outside her dorm. She cracked the door open slightly and the noise became more definable.

They were definitely moans and giggles coming from the other rooms. They were echoing through the halls and making things emotionally burning.

Embarrassed, Rika crept back into the sweltering room and crawled onto her bed, laughing nervously. Wide-eyed from surprise, she propped up her elbow on her knee and rested her head on her hand. "I guess I knew there were probably couples in this huge building, but... today?"

By closing the door, she merely muffled the passionate cries from her co-workers. She was glad that she didn't hear anything from the room over, which was Lenalee's room, or her opinion of the sweet girl would forever have changed.

Rika groaned as her brain became focused on the sounds involuntarily since she couldn't make it think anything different. However, she tried to diverge from that thought anyway. The thing or person rather, that popped up in her head amidst her heated mind was none other than Kanda Yu. "Kya!" She screamed. Smashing her head on the wall nearest to her, she blushed uncontrollably and chastised herself for thinking about him. "I know I've known him for a year... and he did save me before... but, but still, I... do I...?"

While she was busy wallowing in her befuddlement, Kanda was growing stranger and stranger from the heat.

He was walking around the hallways hissing, "It's hot... it's too damn hot..." Anyone he ran into turned around to give him attitude; they were burning up, too. However, one glance at his dark aura, and they'd turn into the meekest mouse you've ever seen.

Kanda actually kept speaking out loud to block any thoughts that would come from within. If was quiet for but a moment, the picture of Rika shouting with her shirt ajar would transform into a more erotic picture of her stark in her panties. He smashed his face against the wall (much harder than Rika had done, mind you) when the thought popped up once again. "It's only been one fucking year, dammit! It's not okay to think about that kind of..."

His thoughts were cut off by the erotic moans emanating from the many rooms the male dorm floors.

Twitching, Kanda growled out loud, "You've got to be fucking joking!" Immediately black dots swarmed his vision and he nearly passed out. He had no idea what he was doing next, but he felt his body moving...

Rika had sorted out her mind by thinking of her relationship with Kanda. She noted all the times they were pretty focused on each other:

1. He saved me when akuma attacked me

2. He caught me when I fell

3. He walked in on me about to take a shower

4. He tied my hair for me

5. He got mad when I was talking to Lavi and dragged me away

6. We got stuck on a mission together

7. We landed on the train thing in a strange position and he sat up into my... my...

She blushed at the recollection of that last memory, and stopped counting them. Right as she started to stretch her legs, her door was flung open, very much in the same matter she threw open the training room door, and Kanda stumbled in onto her.

"K-kanda!" She gasped, "Are you alright? The heat got to you didn't it? You're such an idiot!" She noticed his breathing was rapid and uneven; she reached under his bangs and felt his forehead, "You don't seem well. Kanda maybe you should lie do-" Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Kanda near her lips. Her voice trembled nervously as she squeezed out another sentence, "Kanda, are you really oka-"

"Sorry, Rika..." He muttered, placing his hand on her thigh to steady himself, "I don't feel myself right now, so I'm sorry for whatever I do..."

Tilting her head to the ceiling, Rika said with a not really confused tone, "What do you mean?"

He placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb as he kissed Rika's neck. Kanda trailed his hungry yet suppressed kisses along her neck and across her jaw. He pushed her against the wall, adjusting his sloppy position to him having his knee between her legs and his hand holding her chin.

Rika became dizzy because of her own thoughts. They were swarming around like locusts in her brain. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears and her heart felt like it had crawled up and into her throat. Her legs went numb and as she curled her toes, the prickly feeling surged through her body. "What is he doing? What am I doing? Shouldn't I be pushing him off? Shouldn't I?" But her body wasn't responding to her thoughts anymore. She reached up and held his face, staring desperately into his dark eyes. Slowly, she brought their faces closer together for her first kiss.

Their lips fit together like pieces in a puzzle; perfectly. Kanda took both of her hands and caressed them while he guided her to open her mouth a little more. He broke the kiss for but a moment so that they could catch their breath, then he started to nibble on her ears.

She shuttered at the ticklish feeling of his mouth on her ears. Rika managed to control her breathing, somewhat, by clenching her teeth. "Y-you're such a pervert," she moaned through her teeth.

"Then stop moaning," he teased. Kanda started to bite her earlobe and massage it with his tongue, making her release a breath of pleasure.

Unexpectedly, the air conditioner kicked on at full blast, making Rika jump. She squealed and pushed Kanda over accidentally.

Swiftly, Kanda pulled Rika so that she had both arms pinning his wrists down as he was lying down on the bed length-wise. He gave her a playful smirk as her hair fell down, concealing their faces like a curtain. "So," he chuckled, "is it your turn?"

Rika's face bloomed with red color as she found herself pinning Kanda down. She stuttered, "Ah... I-I what..."

Kanda laughed at her, making her blush even more. It wasn't the fact that she was embarrassed to be laughed at; it was his adorable smiling face that got her so heated up.

She stopped his laughter by crashing her lips into his. It didn't feel as good as when they had kissed her slowly and passionately, but she relished the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she became daring and pressed her tongue against his lips. Rika could feel him grinning against her lips in a teasing matter.

Kanda had refused her entrance.

Feeling extremely awkward, Rika had no idea what to do. She sat up as tears poked out of the corners of her eyes. "Um," she murmured in a hoarse voice.

Kanda sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. "Hey," he said in an uncharacteristically sweet tone, "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Hiccupping, Rika wiped the tears from her eyes and made a noise that could be mistaken for sobbing. She sniffed and wiped the last tear from her face, looking up at Kanda.

She was laughing.

"The heat really got to your head, huh, Kanda? Apologizing? You're very strange today!" Her sentence followed with a hiccup and some more giggling.

It was Kanda's turn to finally be embarrassed. He glared at her, his face turning pinkish. "Sh-shut up! Dammit, don't cry like that! I got scared there for a second!" He growled, pushing his bangs up.

Rika's giggles turned into a wave of laughter, "S-scared?" She choked out, having trouble breathing, "Damn, Kanda! You've got it bad for me don't you?"

Gritting his teeth, Kanda grabbed both her wrists and pinned her down on the bed.

Her laughter ceased as she saw the scary look on his face. Rika felt weak and as if she were about to cry, but instead she realized, Kanda's face looked like he was about to snap from embarrassment instead.

With one quick motion, he started to kiss and nibble on the skin near her shoulder.

She gasped, squirming underneath his grasp. "K-anda! That feels so weird! Sto- Ah!" Her stomach felt as if she were on a roller-coaster, flying down from five-hundred feet in the air. She pressed her lips together, trying to keep a moan in.

"You've got it bad for me, too. Don't you, Rika?" Kanda stopped kissing her sweet spot and started to trail down. He reached behind her back and tugged on her bra hook...

"Stop!" She squeaked. She pushed him off and in the process, flew backwards, accidentally flipped over the foot of the bed, and landed on the floor, the back of her head on the ground. She stood up shakily, pressing her palm against her head. "Ow..." Rika wobbled over to Kanda, forcing a grin on her face. "Ah, you know all the kissing was good, but seeing as that was the first time I ever kissed I'm not ready to go any more past that."

Kanda crossed his legs and plopped his head down on his hand. "Che," he sighed.

A vein visibly throbbed on Rika's head. "Oh c'mon! I let you do all that to me and you still want more? I hope your brain isn't between your legs!"

Suddenly, he stood up and pulled her in by the waist. Looking down at her, he inquired, "What if it is?"

"What if it is?" she repeated. Pounding her fists on his chest she whined, "I don't know! I don't expect you to answer me like that!" Through her irritated thoughts, she came up with a brilliant idea. "Yu-chan!"

Kanda flinched.

She brightened up with child-like happiness. "Yu-chan, Yu-chan, Yu-chan, Yu-chan, Yu-chan, Yuuu-chaaaaaan!" Rika half expected Kanda to push her down again and make her shut up, but that would be a little to redundant for both their tastes.

Though Kanda did tense up at hearing his first name, he relaxed much more quickly than anyone would expect, and he pressed his forehead against hers. "You know, it's not too bad when you say it."

Rika glared at him in order to perhaps conceal her blush. She spread her fingers out across his chest and rested her head there. "You're such a BaKanda."

He kissed her forehead at hearing that, too. "It's not bad when you say that, either."

"You damn machoist."


End file.
